Hell's Favorite Angel
by larinia713
Summary: Just a short drabble inspired by the slowed down Glee version of Gangnam Style and the audio post comments. Information on the audio post and where to find it inside. Warning inside as well. Just a drabble. Enjoy!


Just a drabble caused by listening to the slowed down Glee version of Gangnam Style and the comments on the audio post. You can find the audio post on my tumblr. I am larinia713 there as well just add this to the end of the tumblr . com bit /post/43620464955/fairyyoshi-vonschweetzz. I don't have any plans to make this a full size fic, but if people are interested in it I might write a little more of it. As it stands now though, this is it. Enjoy!

Warnings: Implied kidnapping, mentions of nudity, mentions of implied physical altercations, and demons (duh!)

* * *

Kurt struggled against the restraining hands clasped on top of his shoulders as he was guided to the double doors of a decrepit looking brick building; his shirt and jeans ripped in various places from his first tussle with his now bodyguards. He could hear the dull thud of a bass line before he even stepped in. It was futile, he knew, but he still couldn't help but to try to dig his heals into the loose gravel of the parking lot; trying to drag out what he knew would be his last moments of freedom. The closer they got to the doors, Kurt could pick up the deep, raspy tones of a Demon voice singing, at least that is what he thought it was, along with the music.

When the doors were thrown open for Kurt and his escort, Kurt's panic increased ten-fold. He had heard of Demon clubs before. Places where the twisted beings could reveal their true forms and partake in deeds unimaginable to the human mind. Never had any human been to one of these clubs and lived to tell about it. Everything that was known about these places was rumor and speculation. Kurt knew that even if he made it back out of the doors again he would never be able to speak of the things he was seeing.

There were Demons everywhere. The most prominent of which was on the stage surrounded by dancers. Some of them human with lifeless eyes and others, demons, but all in various states of undress; from topless to completely nude. The lights of the club were flashing around so fast Kurt was starting to feel dizzy. The colors of all the different skins of the Demons under the strobe lights made him feel sick.

Kurt was pushed and pulled towards the back of the club. Every time he tripped or stumbled into a Demon his body reacted disturbingly. Once it felt like he had been dunked into ice cold water when he brushed against a deep blue skinned being. The next moment he pitched forward with the urge to vomit when another Demon blew an acrid green smoke in front of his face as he passed. When he recovered, he darted his eyes everywhere, looking for an escape, a savior, anything, before he was thrust towards a dais and falling to his already bruised knees.

After catching himself on his hands so he didn't complete fall on his face, Kurt started to lift his body up only to be pushing back down to kneeling. This time he only lifted his head. Slowly a pewter throne and one long, black pant covered leg came into his vision. Before he could raise his head any further a hand came to the back of his head and forced his face back down.

"Jeremiah. Jesse. That will be enough. Go re-shape and recover. I know it took a lot out of you to _handle_ our little guest outside of your true forms," came the slightly raspy voice from the throne. Kurt didn't hear a response from the two guards, but he saw them leaving his side from his peripheral vision. Knowing that he wouldn't be forced back down since the guards left, Kurt started to raise his head again.

He took in the long leg again and realized the form he was about to take in was human-esque. A man, not much older than Kurt himself, was on the throne with his other leg hooked over the arm and his arms open, completely at ease in his position over everyone near him, including Kurt.

"Well aren't you a brave one," he saw the Demon smirk.

"You don't scare me, Demon. Just kill me and get it over with because I _will not_ play puppet for you like those other poor beings on the stage," Kurt huffed.

The Demon rose gracefully, clearly very comfortable in his human form. Kurt watched as he came closer to him, all lean muscles and confidence as he approached, not at all worried about the human in front of him.

In a move unexpected by Kurt, the Demon hooked a hand under Kurt's arm and hauled him up to stand face to face with him.

"We'll see about that. Welcome to Hell, Angel," he said with a wicked glint in his green eyes.


End file.
